


Un Dia

by Faye_Yagami



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Yagami/pseuds/Faye_Yagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson empieza a darse cuenta que su relacion con amber es un error...que pasara con House?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Dia

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic ,esta subido tambien en Slasheaven bajo el nick de aliasagi.  
> Spoiler cap 11 y 12.  
> Los personajes no son mios(ya me gustaria) todo es del shore.  
> Si ves una falta de ortografia cierra los ojos XD ,  
> Dejad coment,sed sinceros pero sin insultar ^.^U  
> Uhmm y yata ala a leer.

**12:00 AM**

  
Llegaba tarde como todos los dias pero este era un feo dia gris y lluvioso ,fatal para su pierna que anoche no le dio tregua y apenas habia podido dormir un par de horas asique hoy tenia el doble de mal humor,atraveso el vestíbulo en direccion al ascensor pero una cabellera rubia se le adelanto que,para su desgracia era Amber.  
  
A: buenos dias house-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
H: buenos lo seran para ti –gruño molesto,genial lo mejor para que su dia fuese mas mierda de lo que ya era esque la zorra implacable acapararia a su Jimmy todo el dia.  
  
Amber subio al ascensor iba a seguirla pero la pesada de Cuddy le habia visto.  
  
C: ¡house! espera-llegaba corriendo con una carpeta en la mano.  
  
H: ¿Qué es eso otro de tus candidatos a papa del año?-señalo la capeta en su mano.  
  
C: no ¬¬,tienes un caso.  
  
H: yo no e aceptado nada y ni pienso hacerlo hoy no estoy para…-no pudo terminar su perorata Cuddy le habia lanzado la carpeta a la cara,la cogio de milagro-¡pero tu estas tonta casi me saltas un ojo!-le grito.  
  
C: ¡callate! no estoy de humor hoy par aguantarte lo vas aceptar porque si y punto,llevas una semana haciendo el vago y tienes a tu equipo pasando tus consultas no creas que no me e dado cuenta,asique te vas a poner a trabajar ¡ya!-le grito cabreada.  
  
H: vale,vale se lo dare a mis lacayos para que se entretengan,yo mientras echare una cabezadita-joder que humor se gastaba la jefa hoy-que pasa jefa el candidato de anoche te dejo insatisfecha-sonrio burlon.  
  
C: ¡house no me tientes!-se dio la vuelta y desaparecio en direccion a su despacho.  
  
H: ¡bruja!-gruño mientras subia al ascensor le dio al boton de la 4ª planta.  
  
Cuando el ascensor llego y salio casi lo atropella un enfermero con la camilla el cual se disculpo apenado.  
  
H: haber si miras por donde vas joder no ves que estoy tullido-le grito,el enfermero huyo asustado.  
  
Se encamino a su despecho pero al pasar frente al de Wilson se paro de el salian gritos ,de repente la puerta se abrio bruscamente y salio Amber cabreada seguida de un Wilson tambien con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
A: se acabo Wilson cortamos no lo aguanto mas vete a la mierda-le grito aunque House no supo si fue a Wilson o a el mismo por la mirada de odio que le dirigio.  
  
W: pues bien yo tampoco te aguanto-le grito viendo como ella desaparecia por el pasillo-¡zorra!  
  
House miraba la escena sorprendido pero por dentro no cabia en si de felicidad acababan de cortar por fin tendria a su Wilson para el solo aunque no de la forma que a el le gustaria ,pero no era momento eso podia esperar un poco mas ahora tenia que averiguar el porque de la ruptura,miro a Wilson.  
  
H: vaya parece que hoy es el dia mundial del cabreo,yo venia a pedirte mas vicodia pero veo que no es el momento-mentira pero no se le ocurrio otra cosa-¿Qué a pasado?.  
  
Wilson suspiro hastiado.  
  
W: te lo cuento en mi despacho suficiente escandalo e montado ya.  
  
Algunas enfermeras que habia en el pasillo les miraban cotillas.  
  
H: esque no teneis nada que hacer vagas-les gruño ellas le miraron mal y se fueron murmurando.  
Entraron en el despacho Wilson cerro la puerta y se sento en el sofa junto a el.  
  
H: ¿y bien?-pregunto impaciente.  
  
W: pues…espero que no te enfades conmigo y dejes de hablarme.  
  
H: y porque iba hacerlo era tu novia no la mia-no entendia de que hablaba,lo notaba nervioso Wilson no paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo y no le miraba a los ojos…raro.  
  
W: esque la razon as sido tu-House abrio mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada Wilson siguió-ella dice que no le presto toda la atención que debiera,que no paro de hablar de ti cuando estabamos a solas y recuerdas lo que dijistes que estaba con ella porque es como tu pero con falda-hizo una pausa pero siguió con la vista clavada en la moqueta- creo que tienes razon,la unica vez que me e acostado con ella imagine que lo estaba haciendo con contigo y gemi tu nombre,creo que no lo escucho aunque a juzgar por lo que me a dicho hoy me da que si,ya me habia pasado otras veces pero no queria aceptarlo..ya no quiero negarlo mas,yo te…amo-esta vez si lo miro y vio miedo y un poco de esperanza en sus ojos marrones,House sonrio era una sonrisa sincera.  
  
H: ya era hora de que te dieses cuenta-lo agarro de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia si estaban muy juntos Wilson lo miraba sorprendido y el no podia apartar la mirada de esos labios tan apetecibles cerro la distancia y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que poco a poco se profundizo pronto se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas y ninguno cedia hasta que la necesidad de obxigeno les obligo a separarse -yo tambien te amo-Wilson le sonrio feliz.  
  
H: bueno y después de este agradable intercambio de opiniones,me voy tengo una vida que salvar-dijo agitando la carpeta se levanto y Wilson con el-ah no te olvides que luego me tienes que invitar a almorzar-James suspiro.  
  
W: hay cosas que nunca cambian eh-Greg le sonrio picaro y le dio un beso corto.  
  
H: hasta luego mi Jimmy boy.  
  
Salio del despacho dejando a  Wilson con una sonrisa feliz la cual era identica a la propia.

Fin

 


End file.
